My partners Legacy
by Eivexst
Summary: The loss of a ones partner is a painful thing to experience, what will happen when a mother has lost the one she has known for many years? {Sorry if this one seems random.}


**I don't own pokemon, I only own the games for it that I have legally purchased.**

**Just so you all konw, this fanfic was one that came as a spur of the moment, I just had the idea and decided to go through with it, it will be a one shot only how ever.**

It was a long dark night, it was near the start of fall and already things had become much colder in the Unova region, I still couldn't believe it as I looked at the old almost rusty pokenav I kept from back when I was in my native region of Hoenn.

It had been exactly ten years now since my best friend, no... Since my partner and I finished our journey and came here, having heard about the famous forest I live in even now, white forest, a place of many live and thriving plants, and a nice silent respite from the cities and towns.

I held the last gift I would ever recieve from him inside my jacket, due to how it felt, it brought me comfort when ever I had it near me, that, and the other precious thing that I my self kept with me at all times.

It was strange, seeing as how so few would walk around in the dense foliage of this forest, it was so lovely when snow would fall here, and I always found my self thinking of that day when ever it did.

I didn't know for how long I had, but I had traveled for so long that I had walked upon a small cabin here, and saw a boy talking to his mother pointing at a picture of that same man I once called my partner, he had been well acomplished and earned the respect of many, all kinds had looked upon him and couldn't help but to admire the way he had grown to be.

I saw the boy soon go running out into the cold as I held the precious thing and gift closer to my self, trying to stay hidden, the woman ran out onto the porch calling after him as he ran deeper and deeper into the forest, she soon spotted me and got on her knees. "Help my son, please, it's too cold out here for a boy his age to stay out like this, he'll die out here!"

I could only bring my self to nod before I ran after him, the coat having opened slightly to reveal part of what was under it, I didn't bother to close it though, for I knew the woman could not see it.

As I ran, memories played out in my mind, that same connection, from 5 years ago, fresh in my heart and mind even now.

...

_"It's a lovely day, isn't it Gardenia?" I looked over to my left to see my partner laying down next to me, a gentle smile on his face, there were two other things I was aware of, the small blurry parts of my vision, and the slowly ebbing flow of his breathing._

_I only managed to nod my head as I held his hand close to my chest, laying next to him as his jacket was around me._

_"Do you remember the day we first met? We were little back then I, a boy of just ten, and you, a much younger age... I remember making a wish during that time of year, locking each piece of the symbol like you're supposed to, I wished to be able to find some one who would stay by my side always." He stated as he shivered very slightly, the snow coming down chilling him, his white hair since birth, out from his usual hair style, spread around his head and shoulders._

_His deep red hat laid next to me as his brown jacket was keeping me warm, even though I was still trying to do the same for him. "I was happy, when I finally met you, everything started to go right, I followed my dream, picked a starter, invited you along, and we met many kinds of people, gym leaders... Trainers... Team aqua and magma... The champion, and even Steven stone." He was smiling as tears started to go down his face._

_I hugged him close as I shook slightly, I hated this, he didn't have to take it for me, some one like me could easily have dodged, he didn't have to slowly go away saving me from that rampaging Beartic, I didn't want to be left alone again._

_"You're crying... Even now when I can't see, and even if you're mute and don't make a sound, I know that... I want you to have something... Consider it, as my, no... Our legacy." He gently held my hand after pulling something out of his pocket, and shut his eyes. "In the end, I didn't get to the ending I wanted for us both but... It was... Definately..."_

_I felt my eyes widen as his hand started to go limp in both of mine. "Worth everything... In the end..." His breathing stopped, a final tear went down his cheeks as he smiled and his hand went completely limp, only being held in place by both of mine, I screamed in anguish, calling his name again and again as I held him tightly against me, I would never again hear his voice, see his smile, or feel his warm hands in my own._

_..._

I soon stopped running and found the boy, he had tripped and was crying in the cold as he held his scrapped leg, he was so cold and exhausted he must have collapsed, I walked over, gently picking him up glad that he didn't struggle at all, I had set the precious thing and his gift in the pockets of the jacket, and carried the boy back with me, seeing him, he looked almost exactly like he had, causing a small, sad smile to hit my face.

When I had returned him to his home, his mother was asleep with worry at the dining room table, I went to the room marked with a boys name and stepped in, it had all of the stuff a child should have, and I saw another poster of my partner, causing a small tear to roll down my cheek.

I looked down at the precious thing I held then the boy, and I smiled, setting him in bed, I did four things. I gently tucked him in, as I had for my partner when he was little.

I gave him the gift from my partner, a heart shaped pendant, then, I set the precious thing next to him, and he held it on instinct causing a warmth to spread through my chest.

Lastly, I dropped the jacket as I left the small house, my body being revealed for any one who might see, my partner always said, I was lovely with my blue hair and arms, my long white gown and legs, the orange spike on my chest and my orange eyes, I had intended to give my life to protect him, but, now I know... He has been waiting for me all this time.

I can finally go back to be with him, now that I know his legacy will be kept safe, I looked over my shoulder one last time, seeing the precious, precoius thing, my egg, move in the boys arms as it started to crack, I shed a small tear of joy and left into the forest, where I knew I would find him, and we would be on our final, and last journey.

...

_A boy sleeps soundly as the sun rises at dawn, in his arms he feels something stir, a small quivering form that cuddles closer to him shivering from the cold as he gently helps it under the blanket with him, he does not question the existence of such an event, all he knows, is the warm feeling from the psychic presence, and the dream that is a mother's heart felt wish as she and her partner, go on their way, to experience their dream, turn into reality._

_"The bond between us is incredible, isn't it? I never thought, that a trainer could find his partner, with a single wish."_


End file.
